


The Cave

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Mando and Reader get caught in a cave that has dangers beyond what can be seen within the safety of its shelter from the storm.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You, the man - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 393





	The Cave

“It’s getting worse, Mando!”

He sighed, low and heavy through the modulator of his helmet as Y/N stated the obvious behind him.

The weather on Tartuga was unpredictable, and was working against them as they sought out the quarry. It was why this bounty had chosen this particular planet. Others refused to take the puck and Greef had thrust it on Mando claiming he had saved it for his best hunter.

What had been a light drizzle as they left the Razor Crest in the closet clearing had turned into a downpour. Normally that wouldn’t detour the Mandalorian on his hunt, but the air crackled and sparked with electricity. Not a very good mix for all the Beskar steel he wore on his body.

“We need to find shelter!” Y/N called from behind him.

* * *

“I know.” He grunted as he turned on the scanner in his visor. The fucking moutains where the fob had led them weren’t the best place to find shelter from the storm unless there was a cave. He looked carefully around, trying to find a temperature difference that could indicate a cavern for them to wait out the storm.

“There.” He pointed at a small outcrop that had a heat signature coming from it. It was about 500 yards away. He turned to see Y/N, drenched and worry etched on her face as another bolt of lightning split the sky.

She shivered beside him as he stopped at the mouth of the cave. It was deep, his scanner showed that it was empty, save for the thermal activity and some plants. A perfect place for them to warm up and dry out as the storm raged.

Y/N hurried further into the cavern, away from the driving rain as soon as Mando nodded. She had been watching as he looked around. There was an iridescent glow from deep within, apparently normal for the planet. The flora illuminated in dark spaces, creating a glow that allowed them to move without the need for the light built into Mando’s helmet.

He watched as she moved deeper into the cave before turning and placing proximity sensors at the entrance. The storm had intensified over the past few minutes, making him glad they had found shelter. They would be safe here to ride out the bad weather. There was no other entrance for someone to sneak up on them, so hopefully they could get some sleep.

********

The air was...thick. Y/N could feel the heaviness in the back of her throat as she explored the caves. It was pretty, mesmerizing as the colorful flora lit the cavern. She could feel hot steam coming from deeper in the space. Geothermal activity that could warm her chilled bones.

Running with a Mandalorian was never a dull affair. Everything from cantina brawls to now being stuck in a cave while an electrical storm raged outside, there were always stories that she could write home about. If she had one.

It had been sixteen months since Mando had taken her onboard. Pulling her from her boring existence on Dakra 4 to become his mechanic after she had casually mentioned that his deflection panel could be easily improved after he’d landed near the shop where she worked. She’d improved his shields by 30% and ended up being offered a job. And that had been that.

But days like this were difficult. After being stuck on board the Razor Crest, she had begged to tag along. Boy, did she regret it. She was soaked to her undergarments, the rain having beat through all of the protective gear and now she was freezing her ass off. Not that she was going to complain to Mando. No, that would just make him tilt his head in that smug ‘ _I was right_ ’ way that he adopted when she didn’t like the way things turned out.

The warmth of the cave started seeping into her body, making her flex the fingers she would now feel again. A small moan left her lips the sensation of warmth radiating through her fingers. Strange, they were really sensitive.

She swallowed, there was a slight tickle that was lingering in her mouth. She felt like she needed a drink. There was a small rock that jutted out in the middle of a cave. She stepped around it and gasped.

There was a spring, a beautiful pool of water. Steam rose lazily from the surface, the source of the heat in the cave. It was illuminated like something from a dream by the plants that grew from the cracks in the stone walls.

She heard the footsteps as he approached. The whisper of the fabric made her twitch slightly. Shaking her head, she banished the need to touch the fabric as she turned to look at him.

“A hot spring.” She smiled at the expressionless mask that slowly swiveled around.

His hum of acknowledgement sparked a hot flash through her body and she chewed on her lower lip to suppress the sound that was bubbling in her vocal cords. The urge to sink into the sound made her shiver.

She didn’t even think as she started pulling at her clothes, swiftly discarding piece after piece as she stripped down.

“ _What are you doing_?” His terse words were rasped out through the modulator of his helmet, the baritone a pitch high that normal. She whimpered at the way that it caressed her.

“Getting in. Enjoying the spring.” She tittered at the way that his visor seemed to be intently fixated on looking at the entrance of the cave.

The first toe touching the torrid water made her sigh in satisfaction. His head snapped back to her at the loud sound before he looked away, just as quickly.

It was like slipping into heaven. Heat and pleasure furled through her body, igniting nerves that she wasn’t aware she had. As she sank further into the water, her moan carried across the cavern, unfiltered.

Her hands drifted across her body, a normal path that was traveled every time she washed. But this time….it was better. Every swipe of her fingers against her skin made her burn. Ache for more. Her hands lifted to cup her breast and she choked on the burst of pleasure that licked at her core.

She heard his strangled groan, looking up to find him watching her, stance stiff as the chestplate of his armor rose heavily.

She felt reckless, bold, as all she could think about was how good he would feel, pressed against her. Pressed inside her. Her eyes closed as she moaned again at the thought of him using her as he wanted.

A hand slithered down her stomach, eliciting another breathy cry that seemed to make the heat between her legs burn hotter.

“Sto-p.” He sounded pained, why did he sound so pained? It felt so good.

“Need...need it. Feels _good_. Hot” She mumbled,sluggishly trying to tell him what she was thinking. Her mind was hazy to everything but the way that the water lapped at her skin, the trail of her fingers as they moved and the ache that was starting to burn in her cunt.

The entire situation faded from her mind. The storm outside was muted, the quarry they were hunting, unimportant. All that mattered was her mounting desires. She threw her head back and let out a long and lusty sigh as she finally touched the top of her pubic bone. Giving into the urge to slide her hand lower, feeling how aroused she was as she started rubbing her clit.

********

Beneath his helmet, his mouth was hanging opened as he watched her hands move down her body. The sounds she was making were going straight to his hardening cock. Her whimpers, moans and sighs all seemed to make his blood race, sounding like it was wrapping around him.

His throat tingled, mouth dry as he forgot everything but the woman in front of him. Why was she doing this?

Y/N had never acted so boldly in front of him, yet here she stood. Naked and submerged in a hot spring. The temperature made her skin redden deliciously. He clenched his fists at the image and air rushed from his lungs at how good it felt.

Something was wrong. Suddenly every slight movement of fabric over his body ignited his lust. Cock throbbing in the confines of his trousers as he shuffled slightly, biting back a moan at the way that the base layers brushed over his thighs, chest.

That water looked like it would be a pleasure. She had moaned so beautifully as she sank into its depths. Mando shivered at the way that her breathing had increased, the sounds of the water moving against her skin.

He moved, removing the layers of steel and wet cloth from his body. Barely containing his stuttering breaths at every sensation that licked across his nerves. The heat from the cave kisses across his skin. Nothing but the helmet remained as he made his way quietly into the water.

It was a million sensations hitting him at once as he slipped into the hot embrace of the spring. Muscles spasmed at the feeling as he closed his eyes and blew out a hot breath. He stood, trembling as he fought the urge to take himself in hand right there.

Instead his eyes opened and tranced the graceful curve of her spine. He needed to touch her, it was becoming the only thing in the forefront of his mind. The need to fill his hands with her, sink into her warmth and satiate the ache in his loins. He moved forward.

********

She was lost in the feel of her hand when he grabbed her. Her eyes flew open and she moaned at the hot hand that had gripped the back of the neck in such a rough way. The body pressing in against her back was fevered, just like she felt. Leaning into the overwhelming presence, she heard him hiss from beneath the Beskar on his head.

He walked her forward, to the edge of the spring and to a rock that she molded herself around. Him pressing her against it trapped her hand between her thighs and she whimpered at how decadent the rough stone felt against her pebbled nipples.

“Good” He croaked out as he pushed against her again. His cock stiff against her ass. “ _So good_.”

She cried out her agreement as he rutted against her, the pads of her fingers roughly circling her clit as she ached with need. His hand on her neck squeezed, making her eyes roll back as she moaned out his name.

The contrast between the stone she was draped across and the skin that was at her back was deliriously good. She pushed back against his cock, craving more, needing more from him. It was instant, the way that he pushed back. His entire body pressing as close as he could get. Knees and thighs pressing into the back of hers.

When she went to turn her head, the pressure of his thumb increased as it pushed against her movement. The silent demand to keep her head forward thrilled her. The need for it was realized when she felt him move, a wink of silver entering her vision as a hand, his hand, set the helmet on the ledge in front of her.

Before she could even process that monumental fact, his teeth were pulling a loud cry from her as they sank into her neck. His mouth was like the rest of him, hard and demanding. Bordering just this side of pain as he bit into her like she was a fruit. The hand that was on her neck moved down to sink between her thighs. Bypassing her clit and swiftly plunging two fingers into her cunt as he marked her again.

His teeth scored every inch of her from her jaw to her shoulder as his fingers worked inside her. His cock was still rubbing between the crevice of her cheeks. It was overstimulating and within seconds she was screaming out in pleasure as she spasmed around his fingers.

Blinding pleasure, toe curling satisfaction ripped through her body as she sobbed out. He kept up, relentless fingering her as he endented his teeth into her skin. His growl as she shuddered around him was animalistically raw as he demanded more from her. Her own fingers had stilled, unable to move under the pressure of his palm, but still providing exquisite pleasure at the feeling of them pressed against her clit.

Quickly, far quicker than she had ever experienced before, another wave of pleasure started to build. Or maybe it had never ended, just settling for a moment to crest again. All she knew was that her whimpers had turned to pleas and his tongue gliding over the bruises on her shoulder threw her into a spiral of sensations.

It was wet, so wet as the slick poured from her. Far different from the hot water that surrounded them. He groaned as he rutted hard against her ass, cock brushing against her puckered hole before curving up and emerging from between her cheeks as he came against her back.

She felt his hips jerk into her ass. His teeth coming down hard on the juncture between her neck and shoulder as he ground them into her skin. Coming so close to breaking her open from the pressure.

It should have hurt. The way that he was biting her, bruising and marking her. Instead it felt like a rush of pure ecstasy every time his teeth closed on her skin. He kept moving, rocking against her even as he was spent. Harder than the Beskar he wore on his body and showing no signs of stopping.

Her cry of disappointment when he pulled his finger from her cunt was cut short when he pressed into her. His cock silenced her as it split her open, punching the air from her lungs as he filled her steadily.

It was pain and pleasure all at once. The feel of him impaling her had her stretching up onto her toes to take him a bit easier, but his arm had come around her waist to hold her in place.

His ragged breath against her back made her realize that she was bent over the ledge, her face pressing against the rock floor as he pinned her down. She clenched around her and gasped at the fact that Mando whimpered behind her. His cock jumping inside her.

Fuck, this was happening. A split second of clarity rang through her mind before the small thrust of his hips erased everything but the pleasure of him inside her. She wiggled back against him, moaning at how good he felt, how well he filled that need to be full.

She whimpered as he pulled back, hating the loss of him. Wailing as he surged forward and slammed himself inside her again. His arms came around her front, curling around her shoulder to use her body as a counterweight as he started driving into her.

Fast, deep thrusts of his cock speared into her over and over as he grunted and groaned behind her. Biting at her back as he fucked her. She panted, mouth slack with pleasure as she laid there and took what he needed to give her, her stomach clenching with every beat of his cock into her body.

Every swing of his hips devastated her core, making the muscles in her cunt contract around him as he struck nirvana. He pushed the air from her, keeping her from even being able to scream from the intensity of the feeling of him. Drumming himself into her over and over as she clawed at the rocks.

She stiffened and jerked underneath him as white hot pleasure coursed through her. Her leg kicked back, slipping down as she fought for stability as she threw her head back with a silent cry. He snarled at the pressure around his cock, grinding his hips against her and coming with her.

“Take it.” He growled, pushing deeper as his cock spilled inside her “Take _all_ of me.”

Her body locked down on him as she gasped, sucking in a lungfull of air before wailing his name, the sound echoing off the walls. Her body fell limp against the stones, panting greedily as she shook in the aftermath of her pleasure. His lips pressing over the marks on her skin tenderly as he continued to throb inside her. The air was still thick around them.

********

The storm had let up, and the quarry was forgotten for the time being.

Y/N woke up on the Razor Crest, in her own bed. She would have believed it all a dream except for the intense soreness between her thighs. She had lost count of how many times Mando had taken her, that she had come apart for him.

She had learned how creative a Mandalorian could be when it came to fucking and keeping their creed intact. Her body ached from the different positions and the way that he had manhandled her.

He was hovering, fully armored once more at the end of her cot. His body language timid and ashamed.

“It was the plant.” The words were rushed, apologetic.

She looked up at him in confusion. “Huh?”

“The cave, the plants. It caused….what happened.” She had never heard this sense of panic before. “I-I would have ne-never….”

Understand crept over her. She looked up at him with a small smirk. “Shame. It’s a nice cave. We should go back when we aren’t seeking shelter from a storm.”

Her smirke grew a bit wider as she heard the sharp intake of air through his modulator. Saw the way that his body sagged at her implications. She really liked the cave. Good vacation spot.

No, running with Mando was never dull. 


End file.
